Tell Me All The Things You Wanna Do
by KieraSchoonmaker
Summary: Comme chaque soir depuis 3 semaines, Draco aime se promener seul dans Poudlard... Mais ce soir, un invité surprise va venir troubler sa soirée. DM/BZ


**Auteur **: KieraSchoonmaker

**Titre **: Tell Me All The Things You Wanna Do

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: univers et personnages créés par JKR qui a tous les droits dessus, je ne fais que m'amuser avec, pour le seul plaisir d'écrire.

**Note **: Chanson recommandée → Lana Del Rey – Video Games

**Tell Me All The Things You Wanna Do**

Minuit. Certains diraient " l'heure du crime ", mais pour Draco, c'était au contraire l'heure de la paix. Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines et 5 jours que toutes les nuits, le jeune homme attendait que sa chambrée s'endorme, afin d'aller trouver la paix, dans le silence respectueux de Poudlard. Malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, il aimait ce château... Il aimait le minimum de liberté qu'il lui procurait, il aimait que ce château soit loin de chez lui, protégé des mangemorts... Comme si ce château était son cocon, son arme contre ses soucis. La nuit, particulièrement, était sa meilleure amie. Le jour, il devait présenter ce masque d'arrogance et de méchanceté, cette assurance écoeurante qui était sa marque de fabrique. Mais lorsque le château s'endormait, il était lui. Toujours arrogant, on ne se refait pas... Mais surtout, il pouvait laissé sa mélancolie et ses émotions aller. Il pouvait respirer librement, sans personne pour lui dire comment le faire. Il pouvait courir sans but, rire, pleurer, hurler, chanter faire strictement tout ce qui lui passait par la tête ! Il était libre, libre de tout jugement, libre de toute pression, libre, tout simplement.  
>Ce soir là, la nuit était légèrement fraiche, un doux vent venait insolemment ébouriffer ses cheveux d'une blondeur indécente. La Lune brillait d'un magnifique éclat. Draco l'observa et lui sourit, comme si elle était la confidente secrète de ses nuits de désobéissance au couvre-feu. Il marchait, tranquillement, un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à cette douce chanson qui lui trottait dans la tête, et c'est justement ce qui le réconfortait au plus haut point. Il caressa doucement le mur qu'il longeait, comme fasciné par la texture rugueuse et rassurante de la pierre. Il décida de s'avancer vers une des ouvertures du mur et de s'y pencher afin d'admirer la vue. Oui, vraiment, il aimait être là. La Lune se reflétait sur le Lac, dans une vague mystérieuse, l'éclat ondulait librement. Draco avait toujours trouvé ce Lac effrayant. À vrai dire, il était principalement effrayé par l'inconnu. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas complètement sa vie, et ce masque qui était le sien, cela avait quelques avantages. Il savait notamment où il allait, sa vie étant déjà tracée. Peu importe si cela lui plaisait ou non, au moins il avait ça, et c'est ce qu'on attendait de lui : rentrer dans les rangs des mangemorts, se battre au côté de Voldemort et suivre les traces de son père. Il avait accepté depuis longtemps l'idée que peu importe ses envies, il serait contraint de faire ce qu'on attend de lui. À choisir entre ce battre pour une cause perdue d'avance ou accepter un destin dont il n'était pas fier, il avait choisi. Il n'était de toutes façons pas venu au monde pour faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, il était né pour obéir et servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Il soupira. Plus les jours défilaient, plus il se rapprochait du jour où il devrait dire adieu à sa liberté.<p>

**- J'envierais presque ces raclures de moldus !**

Un petit rire, à quelques mètres du jeune Malfoy se fit entendre. L'hériter de Lucius se retourna brusquement, une main sur sa baguette, près à réduire au silence la personne qui avait osé détruire son moment de tranquillité.

**- Voyons, tu n'y penses pas Drake... Ressembler à Granger ne t'irait pas au teint, de toutes façons.**

Blaise. Évidemment. Draco fut un peu rassuré. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, Blaise et Pansy était les deux personnes en lesquelles Draco avait une certaine confiance. Ils étaient plus ou moins destinés à la même chose tous les trois. Il valait mieux que ce soit Blaise plutôt que Weasmoche ou Potter.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là Blaise ? T'ai-je demander d'être mon chien personnel ou est-ce que tu as comprit seul ta destiné ?**

Et voilà... Même avec ses amis, il ne valait mieux pas perdre la face. Il n'était pas sensé rêver de liberté. Il devait être le dirigeant, l'enfoiré qu'on attendait qu'il soit, et ce, en toute circonstance.

Blaise se contenta de sourire et de s'approcher un peu plus de Draco. Étrangement, le blond n'était pas tellement rassuré par se rapprochement... Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de son ami qui ne lui inspirait rien de bien amical. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de flamme carnassière dans les yeux du serpentard. Il décida cependant de ne pas montrer cette faiblesse à Blaise. Le pire dans ce genre de situation était de montré son infériorité. Il le laissa donc s'approcher, jusqu'à ce que son ami soit à quelques millimètres à peine de son visage. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, enivrant, et le souffle de sa respiration dans son cou. À quoi Blaise jouait-il exactement ? Draco n'avait pas la réponse, mais cette situation lui déplaisait de moins en moins... En réalité, s'il n'avait pas eu ses principes et son éducation, cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait serrer Blaise dans ses bras et l'aurait embrasser. Cette pensée lui aurait presque tiré un sourire. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un garçon. À part Blaise. Surement parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, que Blaise savait son univers et le monde dans lequel il évoluait. Celui auquel il était destiné. En quelques sortes, c'était rassurant. Cette attirance en revanche, l'effrayait. Pour la première fois, il n'osait pas simplement prendre ce qu'il désirait. Il ne faisait pas face à n'importe qui, c'était ce qui était le plus difficile. Comme à chaque fois, Draco décida d'aller contre son envie, et dans le sens de ce que son père souhaiterait : il repoussa Blaise. Cependant, son ami fit quelque chose auquel Draco ne s'attendait pas : il lui résista. Blaise n'avait jamais fait preuve de désobéissance à son égard. Alors que le jeune blond s'apprêtait à hurler sa colère, le jeune homme à la peau chocolat le devança :

**- La ferme Drake. Pour une fois tu te tais et tu me laisses faire. Ça va faire un mois que tu pars comme ça la nuit, et que je te suis parce que je ne dors pas non plus. Tu crois que je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses ? Tu crois que je ne pense pas la même chose ? On est condamné. Mais arrête de me fuir s'il te plaît... Parce que la seule chose qui m'empêche de partir en courant, outre ma fierté, c'est toi. Et je sais que tu ressens la même chose, ne me dis pas le contraire, je connais ton regard, je sais la façon dont il parle...**

Blaise s'arrêta de parler. Non pas parce qu'il avait fini mais parce que visiblement, Draco semblait manquer d'air. Et c'était effectivement le cas. Il aurait voulu crier à son ami qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, puis il aurait voulu le frapper et lui dire de dégager de sa vie. Cette déferlante de sentiments contraires en si peu de temps était simplement irrespirable. Il se sentait oppresser, il ne savait pas quoi faire, partager entre suivre son envie ou suivre son éducation. Il ne supportait clairement plus d'être constamment tirailler entre les volontés de tout le monde. La seule chose qu'habituellement il lui était permis de faire selon son choix, venait de disparaître en une seconde. Draco savait que son père n'accepterait jamais que son fils ait une relation avec un homme. Il détestait Blaise pour lui avoir enlever son unique concrète liberté. Il détestait son père pour ne lui avoir laissé qu'une unique liberté. Il détestait Voldemort pour lui imposer une guerre dans laquelle il n'avait jamais voulu s'engager, il détestait sa mère de n'avoir rien fait pour le protéger de cette guerre, il détestait la moindre créature vivante ayant la chance d'être n'importe qui d'autre que lui. Il était plein de rancunes et de haine, et Blaise venait de tout lui rappeler en si peu de temps... Et tellement facilement... Alors qu'il sentait la main rassurante de son ami sur son épaule, et sa voix où perçait l'inquiétude, Draco ne put s'en empêcher... Il lança son poing aussi fort que possible dans le visage de Blaise, qui se le reçut de plein fouet dans la lèvre. Un mince filet de sang ne tarda pas à couler, mais Blaise ne bougea pas... Il ne tenta même pas de répliquer... Il comprenait le geste de Draco. Il le connaissait vraiment, il savait sa souffrance. Alors que des larmes commençaient à couler le long des joues de Draco, son ami le serra dans ses puissants bras. Le blond ne pouvait rien y faire, Zabini était bien plus fort que lui... Il n'avait de toutes façons pas vraiment envie de lui résister. Il savait son attitude faible, mais pour le moment ça ne comptait pas, il n'en avait plus envie, c'était un besoin... Et à cet instant précis, et malgré le pitoyable de la situation, c'était la plus belle chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé... Il se sentait aimé, comprit, protégé. Il se sentait bien à présent, en larmes dans les bras de Blaise, seuls au monde, avec la Lune pour unique témoin. Dans les bras de son ami, il existait. Pas en tant que l'héritier Malfoy, pas en tant que mangemorts, mais simplement en tant que Draco, et c'était la seule chose qu'il avait jamais demandé. Il savait l'instant éphémère... Mais ça ne comptait pas, puisque l'instant existait.

**Fin**

****J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête donc désolée à tous ceux à qui ça ne plaît pas :)


End file.
